


Kids by Kids/纷至孩来

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, lots of kids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “那是因为我的媚娃血统来自父亲，他不是孕育孩子的那一方。”芙蓉说，“但是我们的孩子——”“——会有一大群兄弟姐妹。”比尔接道，“而且我们只需要等半年就可以看到我们的第一个孩子，有什么比这更好的事吗？”





	Kids by Kids/纷至孩来

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.非常神经病的设定，来自我的一个非常神经病的梦，主要内容是媚娃可以生好多好多孩子，芙蓉把韦斯莱家淹了；  
> 2.作者只是发神经想看韦斯莱大家庭被好多好多小萝卜头淹掉，对人物毫无不敬之意，雷者自行避退；  
> 3.基本上是一个没有战争也没有死人的傻白甜AU，无考据无逻辑；  
> 4.题目灵感来自默墨太太的翻译，已取得授权。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

0.

“等等，等等，比尔。”芙蓉说，坚定地抓住比尔的手，“我有件事得告诉你。”

“真的吗？”比尔的手顽强地留在她的裙子拉链上，“这可是我们的新婚之夜，你确定要现在来个‘我们得谈谈’？”

“别急，我的王子。”芙蓉微笑道，“只是我父亲昨天告诉了我一些关于媚娃的……生理的事。”

比尔扬起眉毛，“以我之前的经验来看，似乎没有什么特殊到会干扰到我们接下来要做的事的地方。”

“媚娃的生育期只持续到25岁，我的因为血统的原因，可能会持续到30岁。”芙蓉说。

“好吧，”比尔说，“我有信心我们能在这期间内制造出足够的孩子。”

“你没明白。”芙蓉打了他一下，“媚娃在生育期内极易受孕，而且孕期只有六个月。”

“我没看到你有很多兄弟姐妹啊，除了加布丽。”比尔总算跟上话题。

“那是因为我的媚娃血统来自父亲，他不是孕育孩子的那一方。”芙蓉说，“但是我们的孩子——”

“——会有一大群兄弟姐妹。”比尔接道，“而且我们只需要等半年就可以看到我们的第一个孩子，有什么比这更好的事吗？”

 

1.

芙蓉第一次进产房的时候比尔坐立不安，在门外大踏步地转来转去，带起的风吹得陪他等候的父亲把外套裹紧了又裹紧。韦斯莱先生什么也没对长子说，因为没有任何话语能对妻子正在生第一胎的男人起作用。

产房里终于传出婴儿的啼哭时，比尔脸色缓和下来，停下了脚步。

接着另一个啼哭声加入了进去，比尔的肩膀一滞。

然后又是一个，比尔的脸有点儿绿了。

韦斯莱先生提心吊胆地看着仿佛在心脏病发作边缘的儿子，好在并没有第四个啼哭声再加入合唱，韦斯莱夫人和助产士抱着孩子走了出来，宣告此次产程结束。

“这是你的儿子，那边的是他的姐姐们，左边的那个早出生五分钟。”助产士对着一脸煞白、不知道该先接哪个孩子的新爸爸微笑，“三个，对第一胎来说有点儿太刺激了，是不是？”

比尔努力笑笑，笨拙地托举着金发的大女儿。“我会习惯的。”

“我本来想告诉你这是不可能的，但你这一天过得已经够不平凡了，儿子。”韦斯莱先生说，比他熟练得多地接过了助产士手里的男孩，“给你的孩子们起个名字吧。”

“维克托娃、多米尼卡和路易斯。”比尔流畅地说，被立刻聚集过来的目光瞪得差点后退了一步，“呃，我和芙蓉之前分别给男孩和女孩列了名字清单。”

“你们打算一直这样下去吗？”韦斯莱先生问。

“芙蓉告诉我不用担心经济问题，而且我们都期待有个大家庭，所以……是啊。”比尔本想耸耸肩，想起手上的维克托娃又赶紧制止了自己，“我们打算顺其自然。”

 

2.

芙蓉生下第四胎后，贝壳小屋由于一再的扩建，看起来越来越像陋居了。不过造型显然是芙蓉对陋居唯一没意见的地方，事实上她曾多次明言称赞它是“自由与优雅的完美融合”。

“怪不得她看上了比尔。”罗恩和哈利咬着耳朵，又瞟了一眼正在厨房里同芙蓉一块准备晚餐的赫敏和金妮。他们来这儿是为了同比尔和芙蓉商量伴郎的事——哈利·波特与金妮·韦斯莱、罗恩·韦斯莱与赫敏·格兰杰将一同举办婚礼，显然，这两个新郎没法给对方当伴郎了。这些年来姑娘们之间倒是融洽了许多，赫敏背着卡莉，金妮抱着维拉，芙蓉边切蔬菜边轻轻摇着布莱迪和格里塔的摇篮。

约瑟夫像某种小动物一样一拱一拱地窝进罗恩的怀里，罗恩叹了口气，把长胳膊长腿调整成适合小孩子在中间扑腾的姿势。

“喜欢吗，小捣蛋鬼？”他刮了一下约瑟夫的鼻子。

与此同时，多米尼卡坐在茶几上揪着他的短头发试图编一个辫子，托马斯趴在他脚边用勺子戳他的鞋，只要他不打算把工具换成叉子或者餐刀，罗恩就随他去——这就是为什么他是最受孩子们欢迎的小叔叔。哈利朝罗恩做了个鬼脸，又紧张瞟了一眼旁边正在玩玩具扫帚的皮埃尔，梅兰妮骑在他肩膀上专心地揉着他的脑袋，看上去是打定了主意要把他乱糟糟的头发弄成一个窝，然后住在里边。

接着比尔回来了。

“爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸！”

除了摇篮里的双胞胎，屋里的所有孩子都离开了原来的位置，呈扇形朝门口的人包围过去。梅兰妮最先到达，她扯着父亲的裤子——罗恩总算明白了为什么大哥的皮带总是扎得那么紧——和衬衫像只小猴子一样灵活地往上爬，成功登上了比尔的肩膀，发出开心的大叫，比尔在她爬到脖子时亲了她的脸一口；维克托娃抢占了父亲的左胳膊，路易斯则是右胳膊，比尔顺着他俩的拉扯弯下腰来，捏了捏他们的脸；约瑟夫、多米尼卡和托马斯团团抱住父亲的两条腿，比尔依次揉过他们的脑袋。这时皮埃尔和他的玩具扫帚终于找到了方向，以毫厘之差错过跳起来的两个叔叔伸出的胳膊，像一发小炮弹一样弹射出去。哈利、罗恩、赫敏和金妮目瞪口呆地看着维克托娃和多米尼卡训练有素地接住一跃而下梅兰妮，与其他孩子一同散开，比尔张开双臂将皮埃尔抱了个满怀，噗叽跌坐在门前的垫子上。

“看看，谁是我的小飞行冠军？”比尔哈哈大笑，一边挠着怀里小家伙的痒痒。

他们也明白为什么贝壳小屋门前的踏脚垫那么软了。

芙蓉笑吟吟地推着摇篮走出厨房，同比尔和孩子们一起给还在努力爬着朝目标前进的卡莉和维拉鼓劲，当她们到达时，每个人都从父亲那儿收到了一个举高高。接着比尔又轮流抱了抱布莱迪和格里塔。

“怎么了？”在等待几个孩子找到喜欢的地方挂在他身上时，比尔看向罗恩，后者的下巴还没有合上。

余下的孩子们在他的膝盖边叽叽喳喳地争抢下次接梅兰妮的机会。

 

3.

不管你信不信，比尔和芙蓉可不是韦斯莱家唯一在生孩子的一对。

第三胎之后，她就不再去医院生产了。韦斯莱夫人坚持在芙蓉生孩子的时候要把所有其他孩子接到陋居，以免她分心。确认母子平安并且母亲休息够了，比尔会带人将她和新成员接到陋居，在比几年前扩大了两倍有余的院子里吃第一顿团圆饭，芙蓉还会被迫喝下一大碗滋补营养汤。这种日子里韦斯莱家的其他成员都会收到“来陋居看孩子”的通知，乔治将此戏称为“家族产假”，因为这实际上成了每年除节假日外成员来得最齐的小家庭聚会。

好吧，大家庭聚会。

“说真的，罗恩——谢谢你，多米。这些够了。”赫敏说，将又一个软垫加到腰后，接过热腾腾的蛋奶。

杯子刚在她手里停稳，像小尾巴一样在罗恩身后的托马斯和布莱迪就挂上了他的胳膊。

“呃，怎么了？”罗恩问。

“比尔和芙蓉已经快要把好名字用光了。”赫敏苦恼地说，敲了敲搁在大肚子上的书，罗丝正好奇地把耳朵贴在她的肚皮上，“我正在考虑给罗丝的弟弟找个外国名字。”

“听你的。”罗恩咧嘴一笑，单手放下托盘，将一碟小饼干和餐巾搁在赫敏身边，多米尼卡立刻伸出了手。

“不擦干净手不准碰书。”赫敏说。

罗恩将托盘拿回厨房。这会儿大部分孩子都被叔叔阿姨们带到后山玩魁地奇去了，珀西在客厅沙发上给露西和维拉念故事书，韦斯莱夫人正在二楼照看小婴儿们，没有哭闹声，一切正常——

透过厨房的窗户，他看到泰迪和路易斯正在院子里用襁褓中的安妮玩抛接球，三个孩子都很开心。

罗恩小心地把托马斯和布莱迪放到地上，然后惊恐地冲了出去。

 

4.

这次聚会出了个不大不小的岔子。

午饭后金妮突然宣布她要生了，而且她哪儿也不打算去，于是她被抬进了她的旧房间。接着在布置产房的时候，詹姆、梅兰妮、布莱迪、托马斯、玛格黛勒、露西、小弗雷德、约瑟夫和卡莉不知怎的在门口互相绊倒、摔成了一大堆，压坏了卡莉最喜欢的洋娃娃，她放声大哭，与她同胎的维拉和托马斯立刻响应，吓哭了原本在赫敏怀里睡觉的雨果。小弗雷德和小乔治显然觉得这一幕有趣极了，于是也伸着脖子干嚎起来。结果所有大人，除了正看着其他孩子的和正在生孩子的，全都忙于收拾这团混乱，无暇他顾。

“我不是在抱怨，”金妮一个人躺在房间里，提高嗓门试图压过门口可怕的动静发表意见，托尼正趴在她床边朝她的肚子叫嚷，“我也知道你们很忙——”

“莉莉！莉莉！”

“——我确实非常理解，而且我也不是第一次生孩子的小姑娘了，”她在阵痛中大叫起来，“——但是我真的要带着另一个小鬼生孩子吗？！”

然后她气喘吁吁地捏了捏托尼的小手，“不是针对你呀。”

“莉莉！莉莉！”托尼叫得更欢了。

“哦，随你便吧。”金妮咕哝，转而去揉托尼与她同色的红脑袋，“小叛徒，你甚至都不肯给我加油。”

“他在跟新来的妹妹打招呼呢。”哈利走进房间，从身后托着托尼的腋下把他举了起来，后者还在开心地大叫“莉莉！莉莉！”。

“我恨你，哈利•波特！”金妮在袭来的另一阵疼痛中喊道。

哈利飞快地在她额头上亲了一口，带着托尼退后，将床边的位置让给匆匆赶来的韦斯莱夫人。

“我也爱你，金。”

 

5.

芙蓉的最后一胎恰好一个男孩一个女孩，她和比尔决定给他们沿用自己的名字。

所有人都聚到了陋居，德拉库尔夫妇也从法国赶了过来，轮流认识过小芙蓉和小比尔之后，大伙儿浩浩荡荡地来到后山的魁地奇球场，连同三个摄影师一起。

“韦斯莱先生和夫人、德拉库尔先生和夫人，你们在中间，各抱一个小家伙……乔治先生——或者弗雷德先生，总之请你们分别抱这对双胞胎……这几位漂亮的小姑娘站在最前面，对不起，我实在记不住你们的名字了……那个穿格子衫的小帅哥可以坐在波特先生的肩膀上……骑扫帚的三位整体往左飞两英尺，注意保持稳定，不要背光……好的……三——二——一——”

“我们最爱哪首歌？”弗雷德叫道。

回应他的是整齐而响亮的呐喊——

“韦斯莱是我们的王！”

 

（全文完）


End file.
